Never should have happened
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: It was a onetime thing and she tried to convince herself that is what it would just be but it wasn't, It ended up being every night and she couldn't deny it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Never should have happened, Rachel B & Puck

Summary: It was a onetime thing and she tried to convince herself that is what it would just be but it wasn't, It ended up being every night and she couldn't deny it anymore.

**A/N. Okay, so, call me crazy, but I had this idea and I couldn't just not write this. This is a rated M story therefore this is my first try at a Rated M story, please be nice. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1 – that one night.

_Present day_

"_I-I thought you said you'd never give up on us Rachel." Finn said as he looked down at the broken glass he had previously broken… a picture of him and Rachel._

A year ago

Rachel's POV

One night, when her husband Finn couldn't be there at Santana's party. She knew tonight wasn't going to be a good one. It was a reunion of everyone they knew in high school. Obviously, she kept in touch with mostly everyone but it was good to see that everyone else was here too. It was great seeing everyone.

"Ms' Rachel Berry" I turned around to see no one other than Noah Puckerman. Wow, he was one of the people that I never kept in touch with. After Finn told he really wasn't comfortable me being friends with Noah I avoided him. I guess I kind of regret it at some points, but Finn is the love of my life, I would do anything for him.

"Noah, hi, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. We'd probably still be in touch with each other if you hadn't ignored me for your precious boyfriend," Noah said then laughed, "OH I mean, husband, and my mistake."

"Noah, you know that isn't how it was."

"It wasn't? Are you sure? Because I'm sure I remember Finn telling you to avoid me at all costs. I just didn't think you actually would but you did." Noah said trying not to sound like he was hurt by it, but he was.

"He was the love of my life, Noah. It was completely understandable why he wanted you out of my life that is the only reason why I did it."

"No, it'd have been understandable if I had tried something on you but I didn't, it was just Finn and his stupid suspicions and you let him Berry! That is what pissed me off about you! You were something different before you met him." Noah spat.

"Would you stop raising your voice? People are starting to look."

"It's not like they don't know!" Noah said raising it even louder just to piss her off.

I sighed, "Noah, I really am sorry for what I did. Yes, I know that I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry okay?"

If she was being honest, she partly avoided Noah because she started to have some feelings for Noah that she didn't want to have. She didn't think it was natural for her to have feelings for someone else when she was engaged to her boyfriend.

Noah nodded but couldn't say anything else and he just walked away. He walked away from her, without saying a word. That isn't like Noah. Maybe he just doesn't believe me.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, I was drunk. I had made a promise myself before I came to this party to not get drunk but here I am, drunk and I loved every bit of it.

"Rachel, I really think you should go home, wants me to call Finn?" Santana asked as she went to pick up her phone, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, don't, I'm having so much fun!" It wasn't exactly like I didn't know what I was doing, I did.

"I'll take it from here, San." Noah said not knowing why he was here and willing to take Rachel home, the place she's supposed to be after all. Santana nodded her head, trusting Puck before leaving them alone.

"Noah, oh Noah!" I slurred, I tried to say something but his deodorant stopped me, it was so beautiful and she loved the smell of it. Still the same as it was in high school, one of the reasons why she'd love hanging out with him so she could smell his neck. It felt good that Noah had her in his arms, it felt truthfully right. I laid my head in his neck breathing on his neck, the way he liked it. I knew everything about him, even after all these years.

Noah brung her to his car, got her in the backseat and started driving towards Rachel's house.

"I don't want to go home, Noah."

He sighed, "Berry, you're going home whether you like it or not. You're drunk and it'd be better if you were at home with your husband, where you're supposed to be."

"I...I don't want to though, Noah. Can't I stay at yours instead? It'd be easier… I know you've been drinking too. It's not right to drive when you've been drinking, did you know that?"

"I haven't had as much as you though Rachel. I'm fine, you're not."

"I am fine. I've just had a little to drink but I know what I'm doing. I don't want to go home, if you take me home I'll just go somewhere else. Simple."

Noah sighed before stopping at his flat, he stopped the car where he usually stopped it and got out of the car. He opened the car door for Rachel, I walked out and smiled, Noah would always listen to me no matter if he's mad at me or not.

"C'mon Berry; I think it's time for your bed time." He said opening the door and letting her in.

I looked around the flat; this place is perfect to live in. It had such a great view too, sometimes if Rachel was being honest; she always thought of what if she had picked Noah, what would it have been like?

He led me upstairs, to the guest room probably but I didn't want to sleep by myself. I wanted to sleep with a warm body next to me, I'm used to it and I can't sleep otherwise.

"No, Noah I'm not used to sleeping on my own. Ever since we-"

Noah sighed not wanting to bring up the past memories of them as little kids and teenagers; it was too hard for him. Instead of leading me in to the guest room he opened the door to his room and said, "Fine. You'll have to sleep in here then. I promise I won't try anything."

"I know you won't, Noah." I smiled before walking into the bed and lying down.

Noah's POV

He couldn't help it. The way she lied in his bed, so relaxed. He wishes she'd picked him and they would be living together in such a better place than this but he had to keep reminding himself that she picked Hudson and she didn't want him. He wasn't good enough, he was known as a Lima loser but he soon proved them all wrong when he was now an actor and he was going to be a singer too.

I went to my wardrobe, taking off my pants only having boxers on and then he went on the other side of the bed and got in. I lied there for a while wondering if Rachel was still awake or not.

He decided that maybe he should just get some sleeps. Or at least, try to.

XXXXX

It had been at least an hour and Puck still couldn't get to sleep, he looked over at Rachel seeing her still wide awake which shocked him really because when Rachel's drunk she usually gets to sleep straight away.

"Berry, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking."

He sighs, "What about?"

She turns her side so she's facing towards him and she puts her hand on his face, like she's cradling it.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm so sorry Noah, and I know you don't believe me but I really am. I shouldn't have just avoided you and pushed you out of my life. It was wrong of me to do that because of Finn, but if I was being totally honest I didn't just do it for Finn I did it because I was having d-different kind of feelings for you, I was scared so I avoided you hoping it would go away."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help it; she was the only girl I truly loved. The first and only person I have ever loved.

"Berry, don't do this-"

"I knew I would have to face you at some point but I thought, I thought that it'd all be gone by now. It isn't though Noah and god, that aftershave..." Rachel said and she leant in, kissing his neck. (**A/N. This is my first time writing smut, please be nice.**)

He knew that he shouldn't do this but it's not like him and Finn were best friends and Rachel clearly knew what she was doing, she wasn't even drunk and he couldn't stop it, Rachel had this hold on him what he just couldn't control.

She put her arms around his neck and leant in towards his lips, he kissed her back passionately putting his hands into her hair.

Rachel sat up and sat in his lap, I put my hands on her waist pulling her top up, unclasping her bra and slowly taking the bra off her arms, after I took her nipples in my mouth and started sucking on them.

"Noah!" Rachel said moaning as she felt the pleasure.

She started to kiss down my body; she popped her hand inside my boxers. I moaned as I reached down to her jeans and pulled the zipper down taking off her jeans.

"Noah, I have something to tell you."

I groaned, "What is it Rach, we're in the middle of-"

"I don't have a gag reflex." She said smirking.

"Holy shit" I said as she pulled my boxers down and took me in her mouth.

I sat back in pleasure, what was she doing to me? No girl ever made me feel like this. Not even Quinn and I've got to say I did love her no matter how much of a bitch she was.

"Rachel, you've got stop doing this to me!"

"You like it baby?" She said as she came back up smiling and kissing me, sticking her tongue in mine. I could taste myself.

"My turn baby girl." I replied as I leaned my head down as I put my fingers inside her pink knickers watching her face as I entered them in and out…

"Noah, please! Oh god Noah, please don't do this to me! NOAH!"

When I was satisfied, I pulled her knickers down and brung my finger towards her lips.

"You're so wet baby."

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, please Noah."

I smirked before saying, "You sure about this Rachel?"

"100% now let me put this fucking condom on you and fuck me." Rachel replied shocking me as she teared the condom rapper off with her teeth before plopping it on my dick.

That's when I entered her, her face turned into pleasure as she began her orgasm.

"Faster Noah! Faster!" She shouted

I did as she asked like a boss. Tonight was the best night of my life. Even if it was to only happen this night, he still had Rachel. The love of his life, the only woman he'd really ever loved. Sure, he loved Quinn but that was because she was carrying his child. He'll always love Rachel no matter what or where she is or who she is with. And that's when he remembered; she's Finn's girl and will never be his girl. Not since high school.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

The morning after

Rachel's POV

I woke up in the morning and was completely knackered; I turned around seeing Noah fast asleep. He looked adorable. Last night was amazing, three goes in one night. She had never had that experience before not even with Finn. He didn't pleasure her like Noah did, truth is told but she still felt bad. She knew Finn was who she was supposed to be with, the safe choice. This thing with Noah was a onetime thing and will never happen again, it's not like they see each other every day. They won't get to see each other for a long while, she'd hope. So, for now she'll be fine.

I grabbed my clothes which were rammed everywhere on the floor before heading to the toilet and getting changed. I know it's wrong to leave someone right in the morning but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stay here he might get the wrong impression.

#GLEE#ENDOFCHAPTER#GLEE

**A/N. hope you liked. Let me know what you think if I should continue this or not? Reviews would be nice! **


	2. Chapter 2

Never should have happened, Rachel B & Puck

Summary: It was a onetime thing and she tried to convince herself that is what it would just be but it wasn't, It ended up being every night and she couldn't deny it anymore.

Chapter 2 – thinking of you

Rachel's POV

After I had a shower, I went to go make Finn some breakfast. Hoping to surprise him, as we were heading back to New York soon to get back for my musical I needed to start rehearsing. I couldn't wait to get back to New York and get away from Lima, Ohio. It brung too many bad memories that I didn't want to memorise.

I made a fry up, Finn's favourite before taking it up to him, I had to wake him up to give him the breakfast.

"Aw, what a surprise, thank you baby!" Finn said smiling as he reached up to give me a kiss on the lips.

I smiled and replied, "Well, I am amazing and thought that I'd bring you breakfast. I missed you last night."

"And I missed you too, but I had work to do as well, I'm here to make people stars" Finn said grinning

"I can't help but smile about that" I smirked before reaching up to lay in bed with him.

He hugged me, "Thank you so much for making me the best breakfast in the world. I'll eat this and we can get ready to leave for New York. First, we have to visit my parents."

"Of course, I'm right ahead of you. That is why I went to the shop and bought your Mother some flowers and Burt, your step father some chocolates. Do you think Kurt will be there or already gone for work?"

"I think he had to go for work babe. Vogue is a very busy business. You'll have to call him and arrange another meeting babe, did you not see him last night?"

"No, we were too busy…well, he was too busy talking to Blaine. You know how old break ups can be." I replied smiling, that was a lie. Well partly, I mean I spent most of my time talking to Noah I hardly had time to talk to Kurt but I wasn't lying about Kurt talking to Blaine, because he was. I had no doubt that they'd hooked up last night, and Kurt would have most defiantly regretted it the moment he woke up just like I did when I woke up next to Noah. I wonder if Kurt is going to tell Hector about this though, I mean its important isn't it?

It was important, but I wasn't about to tell Finn any sooner that I had slept with his ex-best friend, it would be too confusing and too dramatic. It was a one night stand, a mistake that will never happen again. There is no reason why I should tell Finn.

"Oh, well we will be seeing Puck at my parents. They've invited him over because I didn't get a chance to see him last night, and my parents feel like Puck is a third son to them, is that okay baby?" Finn said as he gobbled up some bacon in his mouth with a grin, it kind of made me feel sick that he was talking with his mouth full, but this is Finn. I should be used to it by now.

"Oh right, okay. That's fine." I replied faking a smile, this wasn't fine. It was bad, seeing Noah the day after we… we… I don't even want to say it! "I'm just going to get some fresh air; I'll be back in a minute Finn."

"Okay Rach, hope you're feeling okay." Finn replied still gobbling his breakfast up.

"Yeah, I will be, thanks" I said before walking out the hotel and looking at my phone. I don't know who Noah Puckerman thinks he is! I dialled his number and waited for him to answer. He answered on the second ring, "Who do you think you are?"

"Well hello to you too Rae baby," Noah said, and I could tell he was smirking on the other end of the phone. I just knew it.

"Don't even call me that! I can't believe you!"

"What's wrong Rae baby? You not feeling well, you want me to make you all better? You know I can with that-"

"Shut up Noah with the rude comments and will you stop calling me Rae? You have no right in calling me that! I cannot believe you, Noah. I'm disappointed in you that you would stoop that low!"

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked on the other end of the line, confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about and I don't believe you, how could you-"

"No, really, I don't know what I've done?" Noah disrupted me.

"You manipulated Finn's parents into inviting you to dinner so you could see me! How pathetic can you get, Noah? Last night was a mistake. It never should have happened, alright? It will never happen again, so you better cancel this dinner-"

"Hang on, who said I manipulated Finn's parents into me having dinner? They were the ones asking me to dinner, woman. Don't think I came for you, sweetie pie. This was all planned out before the reunion… didn't Finn tell you?" Noah asked and finding that he only got silent treatment, he knew his answer.

"Now, why would Finn Hudson, your beloved Husband keep a secret like that until you obviously had no choice whatsoever in it?" Noah asked, acting smart.

"Shut it Puckerman! I'm not having this conversation right now. You better keep away from me later or there will be consequences okay?"

"You might want to tell yourself that, Rae. I mean, we both know how you can be… reminder of last night baby." Noah replied before he hung up on me.

I sighed, he really made me angry. Especially from his last comment, it wasn't even funny.

I walked back inside the hotel and got back to mine and Finn's room. I sighed as I lyed down on the couch and watched TV. There was nothing else to do until dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household.

I was watching the celebrity news, nothing really catched my attention until…

'**Jesse St James and wife Dianne May finally break it off after 4 years together, we don't know why just yet but rumour has it Dianne was seeing someone else behind Jesse's back! I can't help it Dan (A/N. TV presenter) but feel sorry for little Maisey who has to put up with this. She's only a little baby. 4 years young, you should never experience that' **

I sighed, stupid news. I should call Jesse, see what really happened… I mean he was my best friend and we had been in so many shows together. He should have called me if something bad was happening, like THIS.

I grabbed my phone and before I knew it, I was calling Jesse up.

"Look if this is another news-"

"It's me, Jesse. It's Rachel. What the hell has happened? I've just turned the news on to find that you and Dianne have split up? Is this true?" I asked

There was silent on the other end of the phone before finally, Jesse sighed and replied, "Yes it is."

"Oh my god, I don't believe this. So the rumours are true? She cheated on you? I'm so sorry Jesse, as soon as I get back to New York we are hanging out! Alright?" I answered him.

"Of course and thanks... I'll explain everything when you get here. It's not exactly a conversation you want to talk over the phone is it? plus you need to tell me how your 'reunion' went at Mckinley." Jesse added, trying to find something to laugh about… but it wasn't possible.

"Of course I will. Worst day and night of my life, I'll explain later. I'm heading to Finn's parents now. Love you Jesse." I said before I hung up

"Love you too Rach."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

THE HUDSON-HUMMELL HOUSEHOLD

I was so nervous to see Noah; I hope he didn't try anything. I hope he just kept himself to himself. I took a deep breath and waited for Finn to unlock the door. It felt like forever, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Noah again. I didn't want to, but I had no choice in it. I had to see him and I had to control myself and he had to control himself too.

"Are you coming babe?" I somehow hear Finn say waiting impatiently. I nod my head, deciding to just not think about Noah at all. Just keep him out of my mind like it didn't happen and everything is okay.

I walked into the Hummel-Hudson household holding Finn's hands as Burt and Carole came walking in, Noah following them close behind.

"Finn, Rachel!" Carole grinned kissing me on the cheek and then heading to Finn.

"Mom, you know I don't like being kissed!" Finn laughed

"Well, well… I never get to see you anymore and I miss you!" Carole replied as a tear came down her face. I smiled at how cute it was!

After Carole had finished hugging and kissing Finn on the cheek, we headed to the kitchen and sat at the table as Carole and Burt served dinner.

"So, Finn man… I haven't spoken to you in forever! How's everything been?" Noah asked looking straight at me.

Finn grinned before replying, "New York, LA, everywhere mate! And where have you been? Stayed in Lima all this time, I can't believe it! I thought you'd have done something better, you have the talent! Right, Rachel?"

I was too busy staring at Noah to even realise that Finn had asked me a question until I caught Noah staring back at me, waiting for some sort of answers-"sorry what did you say darling?" I turned to Finn

"I was just saying that Noah could have done something better, right? He sure had the talent for it!" Finn said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, he did. It was such a shame for all that to go to a waste." I replied licking my lips.

"I don't know, I guess I got offers sometimes on a Friday night when I play music at the bar, but I just don't follow them. It's not what I wanted." Noah replied looking straight at me. What was he doing? He needs to leave me alone. Look somewhere alone, get a girlfriend!

"What kind of offers? I mean, what did you want to do? I don't recall you telling me…" Finn said confused but wanting to find out more.

"I get offers of being a guitarist in a band, I don't want that. I want to be like a singer, an artist. Like the script, that kind of thing… speaking of the truth," Noah said looking down sighing, "But Y'know maybe some other day in the future."

Finn nodded and I looked at him, knowing he was thinking elsewhere. I knew that look, it was his look when he wanted to change something, and by the looks of it he wanted Noah to have his dream instead of working with his stepdad Burt…

At that moment, Carole and Burt came through then with the plates of food. Smiling at me, Carole said, "We didn't forget you were a vegetarian."

I laughed, "Thanks Carole and Burt, that's very nice of you."

"Of course, it's fine. You don't need to thank us." Carole replied, Burt wasn't much of a talker.

…

"So when are you guys leaving?" Carole said after we had all settled down and eaten some of our food.

"Tonight, actually, we have to get back because Rachel has a musical she has to rehearse for. It opens next month." Finn replied as he looked at me.

"Oh, really? And what's this musical called?" Carole asked me.

"Erm… funny girl, I'm the lead." I replied smiling, one of my favourite musicals. I couldn't wait to perform it!

"Oh, well I wish you good luck Rachel." Carole said smiling before Burt interrupted her, "Have you ever thought about doing movies rather than musicals?"

I was shocked; I didn't know what to say. Was he trying to say that I wasn't good at doing musicals and rather that I do movies instead? I was appalled!

Just then, someone answered for me, very shocking who it was too…"Rachel's amazing at musicals, Burt. She belongs there. Ever since high school, I knew that was where she was supposed to do, she'd be good at movies too but musicals are where her heart is." Noah said smiling as he looked at me.

I wanted to kiss him. I had the feeling of reaching up to him and kissing him, like it was normal a usual thing for me to do… but it wasn't, I was married to Finn and he was… just Noah. He slept with girls for the fun of it, he was a player but I couldn't help it.

"E-Excuse me, I need to go to the rest room. Is that okay?" I turned to Carole and Burt.

They both nodded, both with an apologetic face on. I nodded to them letting them know it was okay and I was fine before I walked upstairs to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet seat, thinking. I'm such a stupid girl, I should have never gone to that reunion last night. not without Finn anyway.

"Rae?"

I sighed, not wanting to talk to Noah, let alone see him, "I told you not to call me that, Noah and I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from me."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Noah replied.

"I'm fine, you were the reason I needed to go to the rest room in the first place."

"I'm that good, am I?" Noah said smirking but then he realised all he got was silence, "I'm sorry Rae, if I upset you. I didn't mean to, but you and me both know it was the truth-"

I unlocked the bathroom door and grabbed Noah's shirt and dragged him in before capturing his lips… I couldn't handle myself anymore. Me and Finn were leaving in the morning, this would soon be a memory and it would be no more than that. A mistake.

"Woah, Rae! I thought you said this was a mistake-"

"Be Quiet Noah, if anyone here's you then we're both in trouble, if we both be quiet then we both will be fine, okay?" I told him before I took his top off and unzipped his trousers before kneeling down and sucking on his dick, tasting him as he caressed my hair…

I reached up to him before he picked me up so I was inbetween his legs as he brung his hands under my top, to the straps of my bra.

"Oh, Noah… so so so sweet."

I kissed his lips, entering myself into his mouth so he could taste himself.

"Hmm… baby…" Noah said before he brung the skirt down and slowly touched my panties, entering his finger in my pussy, I took slow breaths trying to control myself knowing this wasn't going to be actual thing, just like last night, because it wasn't possible in the Hudson-Hummel household, our sex was just… amazing. Different.

I stared at Noah, wondering how he's feeling about all this. I mean, I know he shuts off his emotions and the way he feels, but it would be good to know what he's feeling or would It be? I didn't know but what I did know as he stared at me, with that smirk and brung his fingers out, bringing my panties down and sticking his fingers in my mouth that I was doomed. I captured his lips and couldn't help it, he had a hold over me that no one else had, not even Finn.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Okay, so, smut wasn't good in this… it was very badly described probably… and there's not much. But, next chapter is Back to New York and surprises surprises! What do you want to happen next? What do you think the surprises will be? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

Never should have happened, Rachel B & Puck

Summary: It was a onetime thing and she tried to convince herself that is what it would just be but it wasn't, it ended up being every night and she couldn't deny it anymore.

**A/N. I'd just like to say thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and would also like to reply to some reviews if needed to I will do either here or PM you.**

**Taylena4ever: I'm so glad you are loving this story, but if you read back in chapter 1, I put the 'present' time where Finn finds out about Puckleberry affair and then I put 'a year ago' so, obviously Rachel does not divorce Finn soon-ish, but I hope you will keep reading this. I have lots of ideas and I would love to hear what you think. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter, if you have any ideas… don't hesitate to let me know, I promise I will try to add it into the story if I like it **

Chapter 3 – Back in New York City, surprises surprises

Rachel's POV

Well, we were back in New York City and I was in rehearsals of funny girl. After, I had agreed to go dinner with Jesse as friends to discuss what had happened with him and just a little catch up, I personally couldn't wait. I mean, it wasn't for the gossip, I couldn't care less about that but I hadn't talked to Jesse in a very long time and I needed some advice myself. I couldn't stop thinking about Noah, I know it's wrong and I should be thinking about Finn but I couldn't help it, my mind would roam from funny girl to Finn to Noah. It'd always end up with Noah and that's when I would feel guilty for having those thoughts. It's why I needed to talk to someone, I mean I'd talk to Kurt but Finn's his half-brother there's no doubt he'd hate me for what I have done and despite everything me and Jesse have been through, he would tell me the truth. I know that he personally doesn't like Finn but Jesse would tell me the truth, he wouldn't lie to me.

A touch on the shoulder by a girl named Charlotte, I didn't really know but knew enough to know that she was a nice girl, "Erm, Rachel… Rehearsals are over. It's just you and me here. I thought I'd better warn you rather than you being locked in here."

I must have zoned out. Oh well, I guess it's time to meet Jesse.

"Oh right, I must have zoned out. Thanks Charlotte for letting me knows." I smiled and walked out following her footsteps.

"It's fine, I mean I'd hate it if I was the only one in there too without no warning from a good friend." Charlotte smiled before leaving.

I got my phone out before texting Jesse letting him know I was on my way to meet him at Starbucks.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

AT STARBUCKS

"Rachel! Over here, don't worry I ordered your favourite latte. I still haven't forgotten." Jesse smiled as I walked over to him and sat in the booth opposite him.

"Wow, you really have changed since I last saw you." Jesse said smiling, "Obviously in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"You're hair, it looks more mature." Jesse said.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Really? I mean, I've just suffered a break-up from my 4 year old wife, how bad is that? I should be crying but I knew this was coming. I expected it." Jesse sighed

"What do you mean you expected it? How can you expect it?" I asked confused by this time.

"She had been cheating on me for a year; I'm not dumb I can tell when someone is cheating on me." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

My eyes were suddenly wide open, what if Finn knew? Oh god.

"Does that mean Finn would know-"

"Of course he wouldn't, he's a dumb fuck, and I'm not. There's a difference." Jesse said not realising what she meant until the last minute, "Hang on a minute, you cheated on him?"

"I… I didn't mean to, I mean… oh I don't know! I mean, he was just there and I was across the room and then I ended up saying some stupid thing about me not wanting to go home and next thing I know I'm asking him…basically asking him to let me do it to him. Oh, god I cannot even say it. And then, he came to Finn's parents dinner and I couldn't stop thinking about him and he kept calling me Rae, and I got so mad at him and then Finn's step father who is Kurt's father made a comment about me thinking about doing films instead of musicals and then, next thing I know I ask to go to the rest room and so he follows. Then we… we do it _again. _I swore I wouldn't but I had to, I don't know and now I can't get him out of my head." I said in one breath not even noticing tears come down my face.

Jesse looked shock but he leaned over and wiped the tears from my face before replying with a, "You had sex with Puckerman in your husband's parents rest room, wow you are so badass Rach."

I laughed hitting him on the shoulder, and then realised I never said Noah's name so how could he know it was Noah?

"Wait a minute, I never said it was Noah-"

"The moment you said, 'he calls me Rae' I knew it was him. He's the only one that called you that."

I sighed, "I don't know what to do, Jesse. I hate cheating, and I hate lies. But he… Noah he just gets to me. I can't help it but I love Finn. I don't want to lose him."

"Well, he's in Ohio and you're in New York. As much as I hate to admit this, you need to spend more time with Finn, find something to do and it'll hopefully get your mind from Puck." Jesse said smiling.

I nodded before looking up at him slowly, "Do you hate me? considering I just told you I cheated on Finn and you found out months ago that you got cheated by your wife."

"I don't hate you, the difference between all this is the fact that you didn't mean to cheat on Finn as much as I hate that bastard and Dianne did, she admitted to me that she cheated on me because she didn't want to be with me anymore. She couldn't think of anything else to find her escape. The sad thing is, she wants nothing to do with Maisey. I mean, she doesn't want her in her house, just to have 'occasional' visits." Jesse sighed

"Wow, what a bitch. When did you even know, though? About her cheating on you?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"I started thinking about it when she started to spend less time with Maisey and specifically me, sometimes, she'd say she wasn't feeling well so she'd go in the guest room and sleep there instead. And then it was officially confirmed by her best friend, well kind of… one night, Dianne told me she was spending it with Kristie her best friend, she'd obviously forgot to cover for her but Maisey ended up having a fever that night and Dianne wasn't answering her phone, so I phoned her best friend and she wasn't even there. I knew at that moment that I had completely lost her forever and at first I felt a pang of hurt, but then I remembered the only thing that she gave me that I love was Maisey. I wouldn't trade her in for anything or anyone for that matter. She's my princess." Jesse explained.

"I don't know what to say, Jesse. That was so horrible to find out like that. I mean, you must have found this out months ago and it's only just came out now?" I said taking a drink of my latte, favourite one.

"That's the thing; I put up with it and accepted it. I didn't tell her I knew because I was afraid to let her go. But, then I took Maisey to the zoo, it was really fun and I got back to the house, Maisey wanted to see her mommy to tell her what her day had been like, opened the door and they she was with _him. _I couldn't believe it, that they'd do it in my own home. On the kitchen table, I had to buy another one! It doesn't hurt anymore, Rachel. I mean, sure I still love her and it's going to take me a while to trust someone again but life goes on and the only person I really care about is Maisey. I don't want her to get hurt; I don't want her to feel like she has to choose. It's horrible, I'm just glad she isn't older." Jesse said sighing

"I'm here for you, Jesse. It sucks, I know but you love Maisey and anyone can see that. Like you said, Dianne doesn't even want her, she wants to spend time with her occasionally that's different to full time, right?"

"I know but what if one day, she decides when she's done with all this fucking around that she wants Maisey? What can I do? It's not like it's in paper that I have full custody, is it?"

"Well then, it's simple. Get it in paper so when she's done fucking around, she can't get full custody. Everything will be fine, Jesse, I promise you." I smiled taking his hand.

"Thanks Rachel, I'm always here to talk by the way about the whole Finn-Puck thing okay? I won't judge you." Jesse said before giving me a kiss on the hand. What a sweetie pie!

At that moment, my phone rang and I grabbed my phone from my bag and answered it, "Hello."

"Rach baby? I have some news!"

"Oh right, what is it?"

"I've signed Puck on. I'm going to help him become what his dreams were which means he's coming to New York and for now, he's going to be living with us until I find a decent apartment for him to live in. that okay baby?" Finn asked, he sounded so happy and I couldn't possibly let him down.

I put my hand against my mouth, looking at Jesse but I couldn't say no, Finn would ask why and I obviously couldn't tell him why I didn't want him there.

"Sure, no problem with me, when is he coming?" I asked biting my lip.

"Next week or in a couple of weeks, it won't be for long babe! I promise you." Finn said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

I put my phone on the table and put my head into my hands, trying to help myself not cry. For the past few weeks, I had tried and tried to get Noah out of my head and focus on me and Finn but apparently, that wasn't possible.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked and as soon as he didn't get an answer, he put his hands over my hands and tried to get a look over my face.

"Finn's signed Noah on which means… he'll be leaving with me for a couple of weeks! I don't think I'd be able to handle it. What am I going to do, Jesse?" I said starting to freak out.

"You're strong Rachel, you can handle it. You think you can't, but you can. You've handled a lot of pain before; remember when I was being a total ass to you and throwing them eggs at you? When Finn was being a dick and forgot about you being a vegan, even when you didn't get in NYADA at first until I put in a word for you and then she saw you perform at nationals. Rach, if you're strong enough to handle all that you are strong enough to handle this okay? Don't doubt yourself." Jesse replied.

"What would I do without you, huh? God Jesse, after everything we've been through, we are best friends, I wouldn't believe it if someone told me this in high school," I said grinning.

"I would because I'm irresistible, seriously I am…." Jesse joked laughing.

"Sure, Jesse sure… anyway, I think I better get going. I better get doing as to what you're saying, as much as you hate Finn. Yes I better ditch you for him, I suppose." I grinned letting him know I'm half joking, because yes I was going to see Finn but I wasn't classing it as ditching Jesse, I would never do such a thing.

"And I better get back to my Maisey moo." Jesse replied giving me a kiss on the cheek as we both stood up.

"Give her a kiss for me! I should visit you guys soon, I mean… if you ever need babysitting to go out and enjoy yourself, I'm here alright?" I said smiling before walking out the door with Jesse.

I really didn't know if I could cope with the whole Noah living in the same house as me. It was going to be so hard.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! No Puck in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next chapter as he is moving in with Rachel and Finn for a couple of weeks! Ooh, yay! SMUT SMUT SMUT, haha. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm finishing up little secrets, chapter 3 at the moment. ENJOY!**


End file.
